


Scream

by Sarasvasty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mystic - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Mint Eye, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasvasty/pseuds/Sarasvasty
Summary: Jaehee tiene muchos sentimientos que permanecen encerrados en su interior.Cuando finalmente los deja salir, es consumida por la oscuridad.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Kang Jaehee, Kang Jaehee & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Scream

_"Te amo"_

Se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez.   
El olor a café recién hecho comenzando a llenar poco a poco la habitación mientras la lluvia resonaba en la ventana y el poco aire entraba por esta.

_"También te amo Princesa"_

Leyó la conversación que había terminado hace horas y sonrió con amargura.   
Como una daga se clavara en su pecho y esta comenzará a ir más profundo.

 _¿Porque?_  
Se preguntaba ella.

 _No es diferente a lo habitual ... Pero aun_ _asi_ _..._

Duele, dentro de ella se guarda algo que busca ser expresado.

Pero como un ser que no tiene voz, que no tiene opinión.   
Su boca esta sellada con un gran candado que oprime su alma.

Su teléfono vibró, inmediatamente su teléfono sabiendo exactamente lo que le esperaba.

"Asistente Kang, cancele la reunión de la tarde y busque una reserva en el restaurante de siempre"

Masajeo su sien exhausta y respondió el mensaje con un "entendido"   
no estaba de humor para replicar.

Se sintió de la silla y camino hasta el escritorio que mantenía en su habitación.   
Papeles regados, basura, latas vacías, incluso colillas de cigarro se apilaban allí.

Con un empujón hizo todo al lado, cayendo al suelo causando un estruendo.

Llámalo costumbre o hábito, pero si se trataba de trabajo tenia que sentarse ahí. Al menos si se encontraba en su hogar.

Sentía que era la única forma de apartar al trabajo de su vida personal. Dándole un limite.

¿Como llegó a esto?

Esos ojos vacíos que se paseaban por la lista de contactos.  
Mirando todo y a la vez nada, con sus labios entreabiertos donde solo se atoraban palabras, acompañados de gotas cristalinas que escurrían por sus mejillas hasta tocar la madera y desaparecer en ella.

¿Cómo llego a esto?

Amor

La mas dulce y amarga palabra que puede una boca Pronunciar.  
La mas romántica y triste palabra que se puede explicar.

Y ella, que había sido llama "Sin sentimientos" o "Maquina"

Había caído por completo en su trampa.

Esa sonrisa galante, esa voz seductora, sus ojos cautivadores, ese blanco cabello meciéndose en el aire.

Ella había caído bajo.

_"Eres genial"_

_"_ _Cuidate_ _un poco más"_

_"Duerme bien"_

_"Eres muy linda"_

_"Me alegra contar contigo"_

_"Gracias"_

_"Eres alguien muy especial"_

Todas esas palabras grabadas en su mente.  
Cada una pronunciada por sus labios o escritos por sus dedos.

Sabia que el era así.

Un galán de telenovela

Un príncipe de cuento de hadas

Un sueño fugaz.

Jaehee Kang entrego todo para apoyarlo.  
Su trabajo, su tiempo libre.

El se volvió más importante.

Ella no necesitaba una recompensa. Las palabras de agradecimiento que el le dedicaba le eran suficientes.

Segura de si misma sabia que sus sentimientos nunca iban a ser contados.

Porque el no le pertenecía. Ella no podía retenerlo.

Pero estaba feliz.

El valoraba su trabajo mas que nada. Su carrera era primero.

O eso pensó....

Hasta que tú llegaste.

__________________________________

 **_Jaehee_ ** **_Kang_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chatroom_ **

**MC: ¡** Jaehee! ^^

 **Yoosung:** Hiya Jaehee~ ¿Que tal el trabajo?

 **Jaehee** **:** Hola MC, Yoosung. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

 **ZEN:** Pilas de trabajo de seguro. Ese idiota debería ser mas considerado.

 **MC:** Zenny tiene razón. Jaehee trabaja muy duro.

 **ZEN:** aww Babe adoro cuando me llamas así.

 **Yoosung:** Aquí van...

 **MC:** Zenny~ Mi precioso Zenny ^^

 **ZEN:** Ahora me siento mas motivado que nunca! Que hice para merecer una novia tan linda?

 **Yooosung** : No quiero diabetes a temprana edad. Lolol me llama!

 **_Yoosung_ ** **_kim_ ** **_has_ ** **_leftd_ ** **_the_ ** **_Chatroom_ **

**Jaehee** **:** Yo todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Hasta luego a ambos

 _**Jaehee** _ _**Kang** _ _**has** _ _**leftd** _ _**the** _ _**chatroom** _

___________________________________

_Vete_

_Desaparece_

_¡Vete!_

Se repetía una y otra vez apretando la pequeña cruz de madera contra su pecho.

Intentando eliminar la impureza de su corazón.

Esos pensamientos oscuros que trataban de consumirla.

_Auxilio..._

Ella rogó.

_Oh padre misericordioso._   
_Ilumina el camino de tu hija que vaga en la oscuridad._   
_Aleja todo mal deseo de su corazón y sana la herida en su alma._

_Brille tu luz en su alma y tu espíritu la envuelva._   
_Entrega alegría y felicidad a esta alma que lo desea._

_Aquella que entre llantos y súplicas llama a ti desesperada._  
 _Extiendele_ _tu mano y_ _brindale_ _consuelo._

 _Quita su corazón de piedra y_ _dale_ _uno nuevo._

No importa cuánto clamara, Cuanto llorara, la llama del sufrimiento no podía ser apagada.

__________________________________

Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.  
Si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta.

Si el nunca se Hubiera acercado.

Si ese suceso nunca hubiera acontecido.

Si sus respiraciones nunca se hubieran mezclado.

Esa noche donde donde sus cuerpos cruzaron el límite.  
En busca del placer carnal que a todos consume.

Suspiros, gemidos y latidos acelerados. La habitación se llenaba de ellos.

Entre besos y caricias desesperadas la luna fue testigo de aquel acto de placer consumado.

Y ella después de haberse entregado... Fue dejada de lado.

Los días transcurrieron normales. Pero los hechos seguían en su memoria.

Tal vez su error fue dejarse llevar.

O tal vez haber esperado algo mas.

En la inocencia que albergaba su alma, ella se entro al mas puro sentimiento.  
Solo una vez dejo que su amor la consumiera y dictará el camino de sus actos.

Y aunque el tema ya no se mencionó entre ambos, la esperanza se aferraba a su corazón.

Hasta que tu apareciste en sus vidas.

Una chica dulce y bondadosa.

Amigable y simpática.

Cuando el cayó por ti, ella cayó en la cuenta de que todo estaba perdido.

Como un dulce de prueba. Como un bocadillo nocturno.

Si antes era poco ahora no era nada.

Desechada, botada, usada, solo un mísero juguete que cayó en las manos de alguien descuidado.  
Pero... Lo seguía amando.

Un amor que la ataba y la intoxicaba.  
Un sentimiento que la consumía y corroía su corazón.

Quería ser razonal, aceptarlo. Pero el sentimiento clamaba una oportunidad.

Quiso detenerte, a ambos.

Pero a la vez no quería ser egoísta

Lo amaba

Pero te apreciaba.

Si cuando amabas algo debías dejarlo ir... ¿Porque no podía arrancarlo de su ser?

 _¡¿A que te_ _aferras_ _?!_

Debatió consigo misma.

El vidrio roto y sus nudillos manchados de sangre ardían menos que su ser.

Solo un poco... Si tan solo hubieras esperado un poco.

De todos...

_¿Porqué el?_

Estúpido ¿cierto? Reclamar algo que nunca fue tuyo

El era el príncipe, pero ella no era la princesa de la historia.

Porque nunca fue su historia.

Era tuya.

_________________________________

—Buen trabajo Asistente Kang— Jumin suspiro al salir de la sala de juntas. Aflojó su corbata y acomodo las mangas de su camisa.

—Ahora solo queda la reunión de mañana con los dueños de la constructora— Jaehee reviso su agenda para corroborar la información.

—Entonces si tenemos su visto bueno el proyecto dará marcha. Muy bien— su jefe camino hasta el perchero donde se encontraba su saco y descolgandolo se cubrió antes de salir. — Vaya a casa a preparase para mañana. Llamare a otro auto para que la lleve, la reunión se alargó más de lo esperado—

—No, no, asi estoy bien. Llamare a un taxi. No se preocupe — respondió despreocupada mente

—No me parece una buena idea— se jefe frunció el ceño y ella solo suspiro.

—Por favor no piense de mas. Buenas noches— se despidió y salio del edificio tranquilamente.  
Estúpida Jaehee

_______________________________

¿Como terminó asi?

¿Que hizo para merecer ese destino?

Su cuerpo en la acera y ese líquido carmín escurriendo de su cuerpo.

¿Por una vez no podía tomar un consejo?

Estaba distraída, nuevamente sus pensamientos la consumieron. Para cuando reaccionó ya era tarde.

El ladrón ya había huido, ella ya había sido apuñalada, la luna había salido y ella yacia agonizando en el suelo.

Que final mas trágico.

Mas patético

_Adecuado para mi_

Cerró los ojos esperando su fin, pero de la oscuridad el sonido de las palmas se hizo mas fuerte.

—Bravo— En medio de la noche una voz acompañada de aplausos puso sus pelos de punta.  
Frente a ella, un hombre de cabello blanco con tonalidades rosa la miraba divertido.

_¿Quién?_

Los aplausos cesaron y el se colocó de cuclillas a su lado.

—Eres despreciable— Aquellos labios cubiertos por una tela negra pronunciaron esas palabras con sorna.

—No... — En medio de su sufrimiento Jaehee respondió asustada.

—Tu... Los odias ¿cierto? — Aunque no lo podía ver, aunque esa tela lo escondía, pudo darse cuenta de que el sonreía.

—No.. —respondió nuevamente

—¡Vaya! Pensabas en ellos. Si sabes de quien hablo. A quienes no dejas de maldecir. Entonces te diré un secreto.— rió de forma burlona y continuó— Yo la traje... Esa chica que tanto odias yo la traje— Esa persona se colocó de pie y quitando la tela que cubría su boca la miro desde arriba con desprecio.

 _¡¿El_ _Hacker_ _?!_

Cuando se dio cuenta de con quién hablaba, su ser tembló.

Su rostro le era conocido. Pero jamás había visto una mirada tan fría y desalmada como esa.

No podía correr, no podría huir. Estaba a su merced.

—Yo no... No la odio.. La quiero... ¡Es mi amiga! — apretó su labio con fuerza.

—¡Mentirosa! — el Hacker furioso piso bruscamente su abdomen donde yacía la herida recién abierta, causando un grito doloroso que resonó en la calle.

Al fin tenia voz.

—¡No eres mas que una hipócrita! — piso mas fuerte y ella de retorció

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor! — rogó entre lágrimas mas estas no fueron escuchadas.

—Lo veo, lo he observado todo. Ustedes y su estúpida fundación. No son mas que una bola de idiotas. Y tu, eres la mas asquerosa de ellos..

— ¡Te equivocas!

—¡¿En que?! — esta vez una fuerte patada se estampó en ella. Su voz ronca imploraba clemencia. — ¡Admite lo! ¡Los odias! Piensa ¿Que están haciendo tus "amigos" ahora? Mientras tu desfalleces y gritas de dolor. No les importas

—¡No es así! — una patada con mas fuerza llego a ella— ¡Ghh! ¡Es mi amiga! — una más— Mi familia... — Y esta vez una segunda navaja se clavo en ella—¡Ahhhhhhhh!

—¡Eso es! ¡Grita más! ¡Basura! Tu familia, que buena broma. No eres más que un juego. Una broma, un cero a la izquierda. Nadie te necesita. Ni ese estúpido de Luciel, ni ese rico mimado, ni ese mocoso rubio, ni tu "amiga" ignorante y mucho menos ese estúpido Actor que amas

—¡Callate! ¡No sabes nada! — le respondió con fiereza aunque su ser dolía.

—"Si ella no estuviera" admite lo haz pensado en eso, "si ella no hubiera venido" "si no la hubiera conocido" Tratas de negarlo pero lo veo en tus ojos. La traición, la desesperación, la ira. Lo conozco todo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ella nos ha ayudado!¡Se ha preocupado por nosotros!

—¿y tu? ¿quien va a ayudarte ahora? Tu amiga esta acurrucandose junto a ese actor. Diciéndose palabras bonitas, besándose, amándose.  
¿Pero y tu?

No respondió. No tenia respuesta.

En medio del sufrimiento llevo su mano ensangrentada a su pecho y presionó fuertemente la cruz que ahí se encontraba.  
Buscaba valor.  
Necesitaba fuerza

Quería ayuda. No quería caer.  
Una parte de ella sabia que cada una de sus palabras eran verdad.

Sus sentimientos mas oscuros salían a flote en medio del dolor.

Pero aun así ella buscaba auxilio en las alturas para poder reprimir los

—¡Ja ja ja ja! Eres patética ¿Ahora clamas a Dios? ¿Dime alguna vez te ha respondido? ¿Crees que lo haría por alguien despreciable como tu?—el se agachó y arrancó con fuerza la cruz en su cuello para después lanzar la lejos.

—¡Detente! — rogó nuevamente con voz dolida. —¡Ya basta! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Dejame morir!

¿Quieres salvar? - esas palabras abrieron sus ojos grandemente. El sonrió ante la acción - eres escoria, pero ellos también lo son. ¿Porque no les das su merecido? Aquellos que te usaron, que te ignoraron, que te apartaron. Hazlos sufrir

—Yo no podría ... - en un hilo de voz trato de replicar pero la tentadora opción la hizo detenerse a medio camino

—Ven conmigo, Destruyamos ese lugar. Sus mentiras, sus engaños, acabemoslo todo— Son una sonrisa Maliciosa extendió su mano hacia ella. - Te llevare al paraíso. A tu felicidad

Y allí en medio de la noche, la luna fue testigo de como ella finalmente fue consumida por la oscuridad que tanto trato de ocultar.

Su mano teñida de rojo se extendió hasta llegar hasta la de el y respondió

—Salvame ...

—Bien— La sonrisa del se hizo más grande - caigamos juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehee es uno de los personajes Favoritos de Mystic Messenger.  
> Realmente la amo.


End file.
